Haven City
Haven City is a dystopian city-state in the Jak and Daxter universe. The city takes place in most of the Jak and Daxter series of games. List of Games that include Haven City: *Daxter *Jak II *Jak 3 *Jak X Government Great House of Mar Haven City was founded by the legendary hero, Mar, who constructed the Eco shield wall and hid the fabled Precursor Stone in his tomb to protect it from the Metal Heads. Mar also built a massive weapon, empowered by the Precursor Stone, to crack open the Metal Head Nest, but he died before he could use it. Mar was buried under the city with the stone in a huge mausoleum. His descendants continued to rule Haven City for hundreds of years, until King Damas came to power. Damas was overthrown by his lieutenant Baron Praxis, who banished him to the Wasteland. Damas's son, Mar, the rightful heir to the throne of Haven City, was kidnapped by Count Veger. Baron Praxis The Baron ruled Haven City as a tyrant for an unknown number of years. His regime included the High Council with Veger as it's chairman. There also existed a special ministry, which gave away civilians who were on strike. Praxis also founded the Krimzon Guard, a red and yellow clad police military, who patrolled streets of Haven armed and ready to open fire at anyone disobeying his orders. After an unsuccessful attack on the Metal Head Nest, the baron made a deal with Kor to supply Metal Heads with Eco, so that they would limit their attacks on the city just enough to satisfy his continued rule. He used this to keep the people from overthrowing him. Nevertheless, he couldn't supply unlimited Eco as the shield wall had to be maintained, so the baron had two back up plans: the Dark Warrior Program and Precursor Stone. Whereas dark eco experiments inflicted on Jak proved unsuccessful, the baron was able to retain the Precursor Stone and arrest most of the Underground resistance movement. He then struck a deal with the crime lord Krew who had constructed a Piercer Bomb, which the Baron intended to use to blow up the Precursor Stone, not realizing the Precursor Stone would destroy the planet. Jak and Daxter managed to stop Krew at the Weapons Factory and destroyed the them both. Soon thereafter, the shield wall collapsed, starting the Metal Head invasion of Haven City. Ultimately, Praxis had a copy of the Piercer Bomb hidden in the Construction Site. Before Praxis could destroy the stone he was killed by Kor the Metal Head Leader. After the late Baron's demise, his daughter Ashelin came to the throne as governor. Freedom League Ashelin Praxis became a governor, not a queen, which marked the beginning of a more benevolent rule in Haven City. The new governor purged the Krimzon Guard in red suits mixing them with former members of the Underground movement. This created the New Krimzon Guard, which was later renamed the Freedom League in blue suits. The City Council which remained under Veger was also opened for former renegade leaders, such as Samos. Count Veger however proved to be a serious threat for Ashelin's rule. Veger managed to get the city council banish Jak to the Wasteland, as the people needed someone to blame for the growing war in Haven City, which eventually caused the destruction of the Palace, which destroyed the northern city. The East Bazaar and Gardens, Metal Head Tower and South Haven Forest were taken over with a Metal Head section of the city. The war finally caused the seperation of the Freedom League forces to the Port in the South Town and New Haven to the north-east. But when Jak returned to the city to save the day, Ashelin summoned up courage to fire Veger and dissolve the City Council, giving the Freedom League free hands in Haven City. The Freedom League emerged victorious from the War for Haven City. Currently Ashelin continues her reign as governor in Haven City. Geography Haven City is located on the coast of a large continent with a mountainous terrain. Haven City had originally expanded from the small Sandover Village site to a massive walled & internally segregated metropolis with the Strip Mine & Drill Platform to keep the city's shield wall up. In Jak II, Haven City is divided into four sectors by colored shield walls that can only be passed with a security pass of the same color. There were many landmarks in Haven City, most notably Haven Palace, the home of Baron Praxis and governing center of Haven City at the time and Mar Memorial Stadium, a huge sports arena in north-west corner of the city. The Krimzon Guard police force were based on a red Fortress in the slums. Districts in Haven City included the Slums and Water Slums, home to the poor people and the lurkers as well, the Underground HQ and the Oracle's Hut, the Industrial Section and the Port with factories, docks, the Power Station, Gun Course and the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, the Main Town in the north, the Bazaars and the Gardens surrounding Haven Palace. There was also a construction site. War for Haven City ]] In Jak 3 the Industrial Section was taken over by the rebelling KG Death Bots and West Bazaar was under an expanding Metal Head hold. The Palace was eventually destroyed by Mortar-Launchers fired by Count Veger amid the chaos in an attempt to gain entrance to the catacombs beneath the Palace. The Freedom League kept hold of New Haven, The Fortress and the Slums and managed to claim the Port in the south. But their forces were divided into the northern and southern fronts after the suicide attack. The Krimzon Guard held the Industrial Section and fortified it with three Shield Walls. The KG War Factory was constructed to ensure the creation Death Bots while the Metal-Heads transformed the remains of West Bazaar, Southern Gardens, and part of the Northern Gardens into an organic nest and built a massive Metal Head Tower. But due to the constructionof the tower, the Main Town, Mar Memorial Stadium and the part of the Northern Gardens were destroyed, while access to the East Bazaar and Construction Site were cut off. The Palace Ruins revealed the entrance to the Planetary Defense System through a series of Catacombs. Jak X By Jak X, Haven City has been completely rebuilt and most of the uneven streets have been cleaned and redesigned. The maze-like Slums areas still exist in the north-east, but with a more healthy environment. New Haven City has grown into the largest section in the city and has a new interior with much resemblance to the old Main Town. The city walls no longer surround the whole place, as open ocean can be seen from coastal sections. The Mar Memorial Stadium has been rebuilt, but isn't used for racing, and the Port and the Industrial Section have been expanded further with The Naughty Ottsel operating in South Town. The Freedom League would continue, but the Palace wasn't reb. The Metal Head City, KG War Factory and all the enemies were eventually defeated. Everyone's favorite city from Jak II returns in this race track. History Haven was founded three hundred years before Jak II by the hero Mar, to serve two purposes: to protect the inhabitants and stop the Metal Heads from reaching the Precursor Stone. The word 'haven' means 'a place of refuge'. The site Haven City was built on contained an Eco reserve. By the time of Jak II, when it was introduced, Haven City was one of a very small handful of cities left on the entire planet. After most of the city had been destroyed, it was rebuilt prior to the events of Jak X, which caused the uneven streets to be straightened enough to be used as a race track. Military Krimzon Guard Under the reign of Baron Praxis, The Krimzon Guard clad in red armor were the city's police force. There were also the Krimzon Guard Elite which were clad in yellow armor and were tougher to take down. In Jak 3 the KG Death Bots are lead by Cyber Errol and supposedly form a deal with the Dark Makers. New Krimzon Guard When Ashelin became governor the Krimzon Guard became the New Krimzon guard and later, the Freedom League. It was mixed with the Underground. Freedom League The current police force of Haven City, the Freedom League were called on to protect what was left of Haven City from the KG and Metal Heads. The war later ended with victory to the Freedom League. Defences A Shield wall protects the city in Jak 2 but fails before the end of the game. In Jak 2, an Alarm System will go off if you attack Krimzon Guards or Civilians. Trivia * In Jak 3, the citizens don't seem to be needing food even when the Gardens where taken over by the Metal Heads. * There is a city named Haven in Conneticut, America. Glitches Haven City is susceptible to glitches as seen below: thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category: Locations